


O'Learys Boy

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Blacksad - Freeform, Coyote - Freeform, Dalmatian - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, Dominance, Facials, Fellatio, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Office, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Summary: Violence is not always the answer.... Desmond is a simple man that expects total loyalty from his underlings...
Relationships: Desmond O'Leary/Jimmy
Kudos: 1





	O'Learys Boy

O'leary was stacking a deck of cards on the wide desk in front of his chair, the sounds sending shivers through the dalmatian boy standing in the middle of his office, a spotted dog with a long, handsome face showing Desmond a thorough display of confusion and fear.

The older coyote slid his gold tipped cards back in their box as he kept his piercing gaze on the young employee, dropping them in a drawer and slamming it shut, Desmond catching a glare from the fidgeting male in front of him as he leaned forwards, looking over his steepled fingers at the boys bright shirt and smart pants, the inspection making the dog wonder how many hours he had been standing in silence, the sudden smooth, drawn out voice from O'leary making him snap back to reality.

"How long have you worked for me, Jimmy?"

The dog reluctantly met his gaze as he stammered out a response for his supposed boss:

"Six months..."

The impeccably suited coyote leaned back in his chair as he took the words in, staring at the wood lined ceiling for a second as he responded in a serious tone:  
"Six months of apprenticeship upstairs, us doing our very best to get you up to speed and what do i hear today?"

He stood up in one smooth motion, passing his desk and leaning his left knuckles on it, his grayish face looking down at Jimmy with a concerned squint, if Desmond didnt know better, he would think the boy was sweating as he spoke.  
"I hear youve been talking with the Weylands, asking for work... even drank with the big man himself..."

The spotted dog froze in place for a foul moment as he tried to think of a response, eventually angling his big snout towards Desmond with a pleading sadness playing across his features, his unsteady voice trying to get a grip:  
"Yes, but, we uh, i was just checking the market, scoping the environment, you know? I wasnt actually gonna... leave."

Desmond straightened up in front of his desk as he brought the sinking chin of the dog back up with a curled finger, locking his eyes with the young canine, his voice firm and quiet:  
"I would like to believe that, Jimmy, i would hate to lose a guy as promising and fit for the job as you... but you did a little more than just talk, didnt you?"

The dalmatian could feel a hot flush invading his cheeks as he tried to meet the gaze of his fellow canine, if Jimmy didnt know better, he would think there was a hint of genuine sorrow in the furry face in front of him.  
"Nh.... no, we were just... talking.... in private! Discussing the opportunities in this city!"

O'leary turned away for a moment, looking around and leaning back against his desk with a sigh, his straw colored suit shining like a beacon in the dim office as he tried to focus on the desperate dog.  
"Opportunities, huh... like ive been serving you on a silver plate for almost a year?

Jim squirmed in his spots as he felt the weight of his words sink in, his voice shaking as he tried to bring out a begging argument:  
"I was just drunk! We were just having a boys night out! I didnt.... think..."

The large coyote sighed as he looked down on the sad display, wondering if the flopeared boy would burst into tears under the pressure, crossing his arms as he spoke:  
"I know what it is like to be young, Jimmy, people make mistakes without thinking... i believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

Desmond watched as the boy cracked under the guilt, getting down on his knees with eyes welling up wet, quiet sobs interrupting his meek pleading:  
"Oh thank you, iiiii knew you would understand, i really neeed this job! I promise with ah all my heart i will do my behst from now on!"

The older coyote dragged up a small smile across his features, the sight of the dalmatian getting down in front of him pleasing him more than expected as he assumed a calmer, more tutorial tone:  
"Well then, seems we will be able to work together after all... there is still the matter of proving your loyalty to me, though..."  
A full smirk spread across Desmonds features as he felt a familiar tightness below his belt, his eyes admiring every black spot of the man kneeling in front of his hips..

Jim looked up at the coyotes face, surprised to see it so jovial as he opened his reddened eyes, most of his worry slipping off his features as he looked up in silence, hands clasped together waiting for an order or additional scolding.  
O'leary said nothing as he redirected the dogs gaze with a simple point of his finger, still leaning leisurely against his desk, its rounded dark edges pressing into his tightly dressed posterior as Jim finally found the pressing task before him.  
"O..... oh... i uh, i wasnt aware you ssswung that way, ssir..."  
The dalmatian blinked a few tears out of his eyes as he focused on the unmistakable bulge of arousal presented in full view for him, Desmonds bright suit pants showing the outline of an experienced coyotes cock as he waited for his employee to get to work.  
"I will.... ill take care of this sir.... if you dont mind.... ill do whatever you want, sir!"  
Desmonds eyes narrowed in almost malicious satisfaction as he watched the gayly dressed boy slowly put his fingers on the impressive equipment beneath his pants, a quiet moan all that Desmond allowed the boy as he felt the dog unbuckle his belt, ends flopping to the side like welcoming arms before he felt his fly button pop, the dog looking up at desmond with an adorably submissive expression, checking that his smirk was still there for a second before tending to his underwear, an eager tug letting jimmy know the size of O'learys offer as he watched a richly veined dark shaft flop free from the coyotes impeccably clean, striped boxers:

"By the way, i am only giving you this chance to prove your dedication cause i know Weyland... it was him who told me..."  
The young dalmatians eyes widened in surprise as he nodded fervently in a response, his hand slowly grabbing hold of Desmonds throbbing cock, lifting it like a priceless relic as he began to stroke slowly, feeling his veins sliding under his soft fingers, a drop of precum almost catching the fit little dalmatian off guard as he ducked down to catch it, pressing his handsome little lips over O'learys tip in the process, making the coyote bite his lip from the feeling of having his pent up shaft in a mans lips, Desmond scratched his desk with his claws as he kept his posture right there, his breath deeper as he watched the dog sink down on his cock, his pre-slick tip making the process easy as he slid over the dogs warm, wet tongue, letting out a small approving grunt as he felt the boy slide his tongue out to cradle and taste his furry balls.

Desmond let out a quiet moan as he felt his whole shaft throbbing inside the boys mouth, the dog placing his hands on either side of his hip as he held his breath for a surprising amount of time, making Desmonds eyes grow in adoration as the boy finally slid his wet maw back, keeping his impressive wide tongue under his heavy cock all the way, the sight of the handsome dog in front of him giving his tip small sucking kisses almost sending Desmond over the edge as he bit his lip again, hard, to keep the moment going for a while, eager to let the boy show his full set of skills.

Jim let out a rather loud slurping sound as he started to take more of the coyotes cock in his mouth once again, the feeling of his swollen rod rubbing against the dogs dangerous teeth sending a shiver down the old males spine, the feeling spreading to Desmonds full, aching balls as he felt them starting to clench and churn, the sensations of the boys soft lips slowly sliding down deep over his length making the finish inevitable as O'leary finally let out a loud groan, feeling his thick shaft pulsing deep in the dogs mouth while his tip erupted in white sprays of seed, wetting the young dogs throat with a musky treat.

Desmond tensed up his whole body as he felt himself shooting into the poor boys head and gullet, his aged yet firm physique showing clearly through his tightly tailored suit for Jim while the dog gulped down spray after spray of thick cum, the swallowing motion massaging his whole length as O'leary finally relented, bringing his hand up to grasp the dogs hair, pulling the boy off his still squirting cock, a wet trail of saliva and seed connecting them together as Desmonds tip diverted his last reserve load to land on the dalmatians face, thick ropes of male love soaking into Jims short fur as he panted and swallowed, looking up at Desmond with both eyes, looking past a white string hanging off his eyebrow, total satisfaction spread across both canines faces as they kept their position for what seemed like hours, Desmonds cock still hard from the intensely thrilling sight of his warm cum marking the young boy.

Jim was the first to break their lightning charged silence as he stood up, a hand caressing the cock in front of him as he leaned in to smell Desmonds neck:  
"So.... do i have the job, sir?"

An almost embarrrassed stammer coming from the coyote as he answered, a red flushed face showing his total appreciation for his new employee:  
"Yh.... yeah... of course, hard to argue with that kind of dedication..."

They both broke formation and slid into Desmonds private bathroom on the side of the entrance, quiet chuckling and the sounds of flowing water coming from their shut door as the tutor took his time, making sure his employee looked spotlessly presentable, Jim letting out a quiet giggle as he exited the pseudo-hidden bathroom door, taking the lead as the canines headed upstairs together to the bar, discussing the new prospects facing O'learys enterprise.

The old coyote had a modest grin on his wide face as he spoke at the bar, a short shot of whiskey swirling between his long gray fingers:  
"I think you will serve me better as my personal assistant from now on... the paperwork has been building up along with my tension lately, i could use a good boy who knows his place down here."

To be continued


End file.
